xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicksilver
For the Quicksilver from the Wolverine and the X-Men TV movie, see Quicksilver (Yost series) Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. Biography ''Original Timeline'' In 1977, Peter participates in a track and field competition and breaks 8 world record. An investigation is conducted on him in which he is revealed to be a mutant. This sparks a controversy of mutant participation in athletics. Later, athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-Gene can compete in professional sporting events. ''X2: X-Men United Peter's name (spelled Pietro) appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine travels back in time to 1973 he, Charles & Hank go to Peter Maximoffs to seek his help. The group meets Peter's mom, who tells them that she will write a check for what ever he took. Logan tells her that they just needed to talk to him and are welcomed into the house. Peter speeds around his basement while Logan tells him that they need his help breaking into a prison. Peter is at first uninterested until Charles informs him that he will be breaking into the Pentagon. This grabs Peter's attention, and when he ask the group on how he can trust them, Logan displays his claws - proving that they're mutants. Joining the X-Men on their mission, Maximoff easily infiltrates the Pentagon and enters an elevator with a guard who is bringing Magneto's food. Maximoff duct tapes the guard onto the elevator's walls, steals his clothes and poses as a guard while he makes his way to Erik Lehnsherr's cell. Once inside the cell he places his hand on the glass ceiling and vibrates it to make it shatter, but in doing so sets off the alarm. Both Lehnsherr and Maximoff are able to escape using the latter's extreme speed. Lehnsherr and Maximoff soon rendezvous with the others at the kitchen. After Charles & Erik have a rough encounter, the kitchen is suddenly filled with guards. Because of McCoy's serum, Charles is unable to effectively use his powers, so Erik begins to levitate all the metal in the room. This causes the guards to shoot at the group. However, Maximoff - using his extreme speed - begins to run around the room and stops the guards from killing the group by messing with their movements and redirecting the bullets fired at the others. The team then leave the Pentagon and head to Charles' private jet. The X-Men thank Peter for his help and hand him the keys to their rental car. Peter is later seen in his home with his mom and sister, watching & listening to Erik as he delivers his speech on TV. Powers *'Super Speed '- Peter can run at the speed of sound. **'Molecular Acceleration ' - With his speed he can speed up the molecules of an object allowing him to blow them up, Peter did this when he freed Magneto from his prison below the Pentagon. Equipment *'Walkman ' - Peter carries around two walkmen attached to his belt so he can listen to his music while he is running. *'Clip On Headphones''' - Peter wears clip on headphones to listen to his music and also they don't fall off his ears even when he is running at super speed. *'Duct Tape' - Peter carries duct tape with him in order to tie up his enemies. *'Goggles' - Peter wears silver goggles in order to protect his eyes from debris while he is running. Relationships *Magneto - Possible Father *Scarlet Witch - Sister *Polaris - Half-Sister *Wolverine - Friend *Professor X - Friend *Beast - Friend Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appeared in Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company's production Captain America: The Winter Soldier and will return in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Evan Peters' Kick-Ass co-star Aaron Taylor-Johnson. *Quicksilver replaced a young Juggernaut in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *A nod to Magneto possibly being his father was made in the film. When he discovers Magneto has the ability to control metal, Peter says his mother once knew a guy with the same ability. *Even though the production purposely rename Quicksilver as Peter instead of Pietro as in the comics, he was once refer to as Pietro in the 25 Moments website. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Male Category:Blonde Hair Category:Stryker's Files Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:Agility Category:Brown Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Cameo Category:Caucasian Category:Long Hair Category:Eyewear